


Into the West

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drabble-Poem, Gen, New Year's Resolutions, Poetry, Postcards, Prompt Fill, Sailing To Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Is this the Straight Road?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Into the West

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> Day 16, 21, 26, 31: Bonus Postcards for the November-December Postcards from Middle Earth.  
> My postcard from the challenge proper.
> 
> A drabble-poem incorporating all the postcard texts for the SWG New Year's Resolution bonus prompts, except the first (which got its very own drabble-set) and including the text from the postcard I got for the challenge proper.
> 
> With many thanks to the SWG Discord denizens for enthusiasm and encouragement.
> 
> On [SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4624&chapter=5)

* * *

Not even a whisper, as the light subsides  
Moon reflected on the sea - a path  
Even our paddles in the water, our coracles  
Cannot that way unmake: the sky receives us  
Like snowflakes falling up: crystal cold and joyous,  
Is this the Straight Road? Way unthought,  
The plan enacted for travel from travail?  
Briefly the breeze stirs, ruffling the wave-road  
And from afar, I see the air, the mountains reaching  
Up and up and up, where air and aether mix,  
Stars and sparks and fireflies alight on bright swift streams  
And this, this is what it is, to be happy.

* * *


End file.
